Adeptblade Glacera
Bleeding|weaknesses = Water|creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Adeptblade Glacera are Deviants of Glacera appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Aesthetic Differences Silvery tint on spines, tail, and fangs; longer fangs, thinner but longer horns, sharper spines, scars on chest and arms, and spikes on top of tail. Explanation Glacera whose flame bursas have died out with age, leaving them unable to breathe fire or use any kind of elemental attacks. To compensate, they have learned how to wield their blade-like tails with greater prowess, making them far more formidable fighters. Abilities Adeptblade Glacera has lost the use of its flame bursa, but it is still a very dangerous fighter. Its physical abilities have improved considerably, enabling it to leap great distances and run at high speeds. Due to its increased prowess, it can also use its tailblade more effectively. Attacks Adeptblade Glacera shares all of Glacera's non-elemental attacks, as well as a few physical moves from Hellblade Glavenus. The following listed below are unique to it. Levels I-V (Low Rank) 'Staying Sharp!: '''The Adeptblade Glacera's tail is always in its SuperSharpened phase. This means that all of its tail attacks have the potential to cause Bleeding, regardless of what state the monster is in. '''Counter Bite: '''The Adeptblade Glacera steps out of the way of a hunter's attack before countering with a bite. '''Jump Slash: '''Similar to the Long Sword's Fade Slash attack, the monster slashes at a hunter with its tail while leaping away. '''Windblade: '''When Adeptblade Glacera performs its Backflip Slash, it will shoot out a blade of wind that travels a short distance, similar to a Silverwind Nargacuga. This blade of wind causes Bleeding if it hits a hunter. '''Whirlwind Slam: '''The monster performs its Whirlwind attack before finishing it with a heavy tail slam. '''Spirit Combo: '''The Adeptblade growls before turning its back to a hunter, slashing diagonally twice, and then slamming its tail on the ground. After it finishes the attack it will let out a small roar. Levels VI-X (High Rank) At High Rank, all of Adeptblade Glacera's attacks gain a power boost, and some of them change. * It can now chain a Tailspin attack into a Whirlwind attack. * Windblade now has a longer range. * It now performs two Counter Bites rather than one. It also gains 3 new attacks: '''Parry Slash: '''Adeptblade Glacera puts its tail in front of its face and growls. When it performs this attack, it's trying to bait a hunter into attacking its tail. If a hunter attacks its tail, it will parry the attack and perform a counterattack in the form of a slash. '''Upward Strike: '''This attack is sometimes performed after it uses Jump Slash. If Jump Slash connects, it will follow it up with an upward slash that launches the hunter into the air. '''Leaping Talon: '''The monster crouches down before leaping up and forward, attacking with its sharp talons. Levels XI-XV (G Rank) In G Rank, Adeptblade Glacera gets another power boost, and some of its attacks change. * It now performs 3 Counter Bites. * It can now do two Tailspins, and chain the second one into a Whirlwind attack. It also gains 3 new attacks: '''Wild Dervish: '''This attack begins like the normal Tailspin, but when it is released the monster will start spinning wildly in a certain direction. It can change direction if it hits a wall. '''Sweep Cutter: '''The monster turns its tail toward a hunter and slashes twice extremely quickly. This is a very powerful attack that instantly causes Bleeding if it hits. '''Master's Combo: '''Its most powerful attack. It begins like the Spirit combo attack, but this time it will slash two more times after completing the initial two strikes, slam its tail on the ground, and then spin in place. Behavior and Ecology Adeptblade Glacera are truly dangerous monsters. The Guild only allows hunters with Special Permits to hunt them down. Like their normal counterparts, Adeptblade Glacera are carnivores that prey mainly on herbivores such as Larinoth and Apceros. However, due to their newfound power, they can also prey upon medium-sized monsters such as Tetscabra, Niblesnarf, and even the fearsome Yian Garuga. The prey's tough shell is no match for the Adeptblade's honed tailblade, which can cut through flesh and bone alike. Despite this, they are preyed upon by Elder Dragons, rare monsters like Akantor, and even their distant relatives the Deviljho. The herbivorous monsters Diablos and Kubatemolu also pose a threat due to their power, size, and aggression, and due to this the Adeptblade usually leaves them alone. Notes * When enraged, Adeptblade Glacera will huff black smoke and its eyes will turn red. * When fatigued, it will drool and drag its tail. It will also trip after performing certain tail attacks. * To recover stamina, Adeptblade Glacera will pounce on an Herbivore and eat it. * Adeptblade Glacera's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Trivia * Many of Adeptblade Glacera's attacks are based on the Hunting Arts and standard attacks of the Long Sword. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Bleeding Monster